Columbia Torch Lady: The Protector of Worlds
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: The studios main mascot, Columbia Torch Lady is in a new journey. But is it in this world? Columbia Torch Lady is transported to a strange land filled with new perils and excitement. Will she save the competition? You better read to find out! First FanFiction. This story isn't based on anything, except Sony Pictures logos and a short film made for Columbia Pictures.


It is a Dawn morning at Sony Pictures Studios. As the sun rises to a clear crisp start to the day, The Logos were able to starting to wake up from their nights rest. The studios main mascot, Columbia Torch Lady woke herself up in a stretch. "What a Sleep…ready to shine the viewers…" Columbia Torch Lady gave herself a Wake Up verse as she walked to the other logos "Everyone get up!" She shouted to the others. Footsteps approaching as TriStar Pegasus, Runt the Ratbird, MGM Lion, and Buddy the bananostrich walked toward into the background. "What! Other Logos are trying to sleep." Runt said. "Hey I'm doing something Big in Filming Today", Columbia Torch Lady told them. "Like What?" Buddy asked to her. "Okay I'm going to do the Air Wheel tumbler." Columbia Torch Lady told them as she stood on her pedestal. Everyone else gasped. "Your crazy, Let's just stick to the serious filming." MGM Lion stated. MGM Lion really started to disagree with almost everything Columbia Torch Lady said or did. If you need a logo to disagree with something, MGM Lion was your logo. "Oh Come On Guys It'll be Amazing You'll See." Columbia Torch Lady stated. "Please! Just go back to sleep and stop acting berserk." Buddy said. "Right! calm down." TriStar Pegasus said as he went back to sleep. "Whatever… Filming began like 5 hours anyway." Columbia Torch Lady stated as she sat on her pedestal. Five Hours passed. The filmmakers and the actors arrive and first day of Filming of the week begins. As the huge screen announced the trailer, Columbia Torch Lady was pumped. Nothing can go wrong in her mind. The doors opened as Columbia Torch Lady, Runt and Buddy ran toward to the studio. The filmmakers stood behind the cameras were rolling and made hand signals for the logos to do tricks. Buddy and Runt went first but Columbia Torch Lady didn't. Her reckless nature got the better of her. In the middle of the competition everything went quiet. "Now's my chance…" Columbia Torch Lady thought as she surf toward to the air. She finally sky rocketed to the top of the wave and did a Air Wheel in midair. In the Instant, a portal appeared at the top of the background. "What on Earth is that?!" Buddy yelled. Columbia Torch Lady looked at the portal and her eyes are widened. "Someone's got to save her!" Runt shouted as he tried to grab to save her but it was no good. "Everyone Help!" Columbia Torch Lady screamed as the portal took her in void in some sort. "Columbia Torch Lady!" Buddy and Runt screamed. The filmmakers were caught in an awe trying to scramble what to do. TriStar Pegasus and MGM Lion ran toward the Columbia Pictures background. "What happened!" TriStar Pegasus screamed. "Something.. took Columbia Torch Lady." Buddy said in a scared tone. "Oh No…" TriStar Pegasus said. "Told her it really was a bad idea." MGM Lion rolled his eyes and walked back in his background. "Great Scott! Who will finish the rest of the filming without her, She's in the sky!" Runt panicked and flew in circles. "I'm not sure.." TriStar Pegasus said slowly.

It Appeared that Columbia Torch Lady was transported into an another dimension. It was far from Sony Studios, far from California, heck and is even as far from the world?! Columbia Torch Lady screamed from the top of her lungs. Until she is dropped in large Ocean "Whoa…talking about Time Travel…where am I any way?" Columbia Torch Lady said as she look around. No One to be found. "man.. no attention? I'll pick Sony Pictures Studios any day." Columbia Torch Lady said as she swam and looked around. "Hey! I want someone to explain to me why they took me from my viewers!" Columbia Torch Lady yelled. She looked and saw a young emperor penguin all by himself. "Hey! Hello!" She yelled to get him attention. He seems to be crying. She quickly swam to his aid. "Hey little fella, are you okay." She asked. "The other emperor penguins.. are gone." He said sniffling. "What happened?" She asked him. "A machine took them." He said as he hulled up with her. "a machine in the ocean? Impossible." Columbia Torch Lady said to him. "But its true!" He said crying heavily. "I can't believe it a machine?" Columbia Torch Lady stated in disbelief. The emperor penguin was about to say something, suddenly a black machine came through the two of them. "Uh Oh! Looks like someone wants to play." Columbia Torch Lady said. "That's It That's the Machine." He stated as he hid behind her. "No need to worry! I'll teach this tin can a lesson." Columbia Torch Lady stated. Columbia Torch Lady was already a hero. She had saved the surfing competition from being taken over by the food machine in the 2009 film. She dashed to machine head first. The machine shot electric beams at her. She dodged them and grabbed the machine's core. She swiftly pulled it off as it sank to the ocean floor. "And that's the end of the surfing competition! So Long Culver City!" Columbia Torch Lady said to the penguin. The emperor penguin laughed "Wow miss you're strong." He stated. "Well…I was about to surf the waves…but" Columbia Torch Lady said as she flatted. "You should come back to my island! They would love to meet you!" He told her. "Wait! There are more?." Columbia Torch Lady asked. "Of course! It wouldn't be just me." He said as he rested on her arm. "Okay! Names Columbia Torch Lady by the way." She told him. "Renato! Glad to meet you!" He said with a smile.


End file.
